


Dusty Skies and Starlight

by Paper__Kid



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Catholic School, Catholicism, I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE, M/M, Mikey and Ray are mentioned, also au where mcr existed before the helium wars, also its pure yearning, and catholic guilt, and theyre both oblivious, forward slash is in love, frank is in love w him too but its subtle, gerard has a crush, mentioned - Freeform, oh and frank n gerard arent even together in this fic, this fic is venting and yearning for me, this was literally inspired by this one trans pp triple r fic that made me fucking cry, warning they talk about god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Kid/pseuds/Paper__Kid
Summary: "So much had changed between then and now. Back then, they were just a small band touring around the east coast and living in a van- now they were a group of men who couldn’t live without one another, constantly on the run in a blistering desert in what used to be California; their homes dusted, and their new home being a beat up Trans am and a little girl who carried all of their hopes on her shoulders; even if she didn’t know that yet."AKA: The killjoys triple r yearning fic i wrote this morning :3
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Kudos: 8





	Dusty Skies and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheapcatfood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapcatfood/gifts).



> Yes im gifting this fic to angelo- bc i wrote it while thinkin bout him :3 also sorry its so short im just writing to write today.

Frank was not having a good day. He had woken up from a nightmare at some assfuck time of the night when it was freezing, then couldn’t calm himself down so he had to go sit on the roof of the diner to feel his fucking limbs again. That’s where he is now, on the roof, staring at the stars, colder than all hell.

-

Frank sits on the cold roof. His head is tilted back and his eyes open, shining with unshed tears and starlight. Gerard can’t stop staring at him. He had known for a long time now how much he cared for Frank- since roughly 2004, if he’s honest- but so much had changed between then and now. Back then, they were just a small band touring around the east coast and living in a van. Now they were a group of men who couldn’t live without one another, constantly on the run in a blistering desert that used to be California; their homes dusted, and their new home being a beat up Trans am and a little girl who carried all of their hopes on her shoulders- even if she didn’t know that yet. 

“I know you’re over there, Poison,” Gerard startles, blinking rapidly at the use of his ‘joy name. He would never get used to that name coming from Frank’s lips. He climbs the last couple rungs on the ladder and makes his way over to Frank, plopping his ass next to him on the cold roof. 

“I brought you a blanket, but now I’m too lazy to climb back down so you’re stuck with me,” he smiles at Frank, whose eyes are closed now as he rubs at them.

“Thanks,” he mutters, grabbing a corner of it and spreading it over his lap, “It’s fucking freezing out here.”

Gerard stares at him a moment, “So then why are you out here?” Frank stills.

“I don’t- I had- It doesn’t matter. Why are you up here?” Frank turns to him, opening his eyes finally. Gerard couldn’t answer that without exposing the fact that he had woken up in the middle of Frank’s nightmare on the floor next to him, and had watched him leave- knowing he would be the one to bring him a blanket after a while. 

“That’s not the most effective way to use a blanket and you know it,” Gerard yanks the blanket off of his lap and throws it over their shoulders, knocking his’ against Frank’s in the process. “There, now we won’t freeze, Ghoul,” he smiles at him and Frank blinks back. The two sit there in silence for a while, then Frank’s head tilts back and his eyes turn skyward again. 

“Do you still believe in God, Ge- Poison?” Gerard nearly jumps out of his skin- not only at the name, but at the reference to something from before the war. His mind is suddenly flooded with the memories of Sunday church; Frank at the table in his basement after sermon- ties undone and jackets on the backs of chairs while they planned the next song. Ray on the floor, Frank at the table, Gerard pacing, and Mikey on his ugly ass couch that he never got rid of because he didn’t know how to get it out of the door. 

“Are we allowed not to?” It comes out a whisper, but they both know what it means.. Frank had gone to Catholic school, Gerard had been born and raised in it- There was nothing else that either of them knew. What they knew was what they were taught; not believing in God is a sin- was a sin? God, Gerard couldn’t even keep his head straight anymore. He feels Frank's head come to rest on his shoulder. He lets out a sigh and turns towards Frank, realizing that he had dozed off. Gerard smiles and shifts himself, a hand on Frank’s shoulder to steady him, and lays them both back. They would be fine until morning. He let his eyes close, and his mind wander, never not listening for danger in the desert around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes im yearning. follow me on twitter for more yearning @living_ona_star


End file.
